Hikaru x Kaoru: Truth or dare
by Osavia
Summary: When it starts to rain and thunder on their schooltrip they all take shelter in various cottages. Some fangirls who chose the same place as Kaoru and Hikaru suggests that they play truth or dare. ONESHOT


**Hikaru x Kaoru: Truth or dare**

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning**

**This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Kaoru or Hikaru Hitachiin. Bisco Hatori does. **

**I don't own the picture that shows up with this fanfiction either, I simply googled it.**

Kaoru and Hikaru sat in a warm cottage. They had gone there with the class on a trip, but it soon started to rain and thunder. People had run in to various cottages at random, and they really did nothing now but sitting down on the floor, waiting for the rain to ease. Besides the twins there only was five other girls inside.

"Such a shame that it started to rain" a girl with golden hair in the left corner said. Another girl beside her nodded. "I really wanted to see the nature here"

The rain really poured outside and lightning now lit up the cottage's inside. Some of the girls froze and looked frightened.

"It's only lightning. It's nothing to be afraid of" Kaoru told them with a faint smile.

"That's true. But aren't you afraid yourself?" His brother smirked.

"Hi-Hikaru.. I-I'm not afraid" The other twin stuttered.

"Really? but who is it that always snuggles closer to me in the bed when it thunders? Ka-o-ru-chan~" His brother said playfully, which made him blush and avert his gaze. Hikaru came closer to Kaoru and let out a soft chuckle.

"It's okay. I'm here with you after all" The younger brother looked up at him with a gentle smile.

All of the girls squeaked.

"It's the brotherly love!"

The twins first now noticed that all of them were members from their fanclub.

"So.. What are we going to do? It may take some time until the rain stops" a black haired girl on Kaoru's right side said. They all thought for a while until one of the fangirls suggested 'Truth or dare.'

"But we don't have a bottle, do we?" Kaoru said a bit doubtful.

"Oh, but we do" the golden haired girl told them with a mischievous smile which they hadn't seen before. Reaching for her bag she took out an almost empty bottle of Sprite. After opening it she drank the beverage, and then closed it again.

"So, who wants to begin?"

The game had started a bit slow. A brunette had said that she could begin and ended up asking one of her friends if she was jealous of her new diamond necklace. With an awkward silence she acknowledged that she was. Then the bottle pointed at the blonde one. After choosing to do a dare she had to hug the one of the girls that she was closest with. Then she spun the bottle and it landed on Kaoru. The girls squeaked and looked at him intensely. Afraid of what the mischievous girl would tell him to do if he picked dare, he chose truth.

"Are you in love with someone? Like, the real passionate kind of love?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

Kaoru, a bit startled with the question and all the gazes at him, froze for a couple of seconds.

"...Y-Yes, I am"

Some girls started to mumble, while others still watched him closely. He swallowed loudly, then spun the bottle to turn their attention towards someone other than him. It pointed at Hikaru, who also chose truth.

"Which is your favorite pie?" Kaoru blurted out.

Hikaru stared at him, then started to laugh like crazy.

".. What...Is ...With ..That .. Question?! He asked between laughs. The fangirls looked at Kaoru with mixed emotions, he had ruined their highlight of the game. Still, most of them also chuckled at the silly question. When Hikaru had settled down and breathed normally, he said:

"Pie... With pie-flavour." Then he started to laugh again, the others joining him too.

After some more turns with sissy questions and dares between the people it pointed at Hikaru again. A black haired girl dared him to stand in the rain with Kaoru for one minute. The younger brother yelped.

"Hikaru... But it thunders.." He complained.

"Come here now" his brother chuckled. They took on their shoes and jackets and then opened the door. The rain still poured down, and thunder could be heard.

"Wait" the blonde haired girl suddenly said "Angelica will stand under the roof outside with you and take the time to see that you two don't cheat"

"Why me? It's really cold outside" The brunette whined.

"Because you're the only one with a watch, silly" she answered smirking.

When they came back Kaoru and the girl who had followed them were shivering. Hikaru looked as calm as when he sat inside. The girls smiled at them.

Hikaru spun the bottle and told the black haired girl to sing her favorite song for them, when she chose dare. Embarassed, she started. When it was done and she had spun the sprite bottle it pointed towards Kaoru. All the girls stared intently at him again with big eyes.

"T-Truth"

"..Is the person you love in this room?" She asked curiously. Blushing he answered:

"Yes."

They continued playing for at least ten minutes until it landed on Kaoru again. It was an innocentlooking girl with brown braids who had a gentle smile.

"I choose dare" he said with a little bit of doubt in his voice.

The girl opened her mouth to say something. Then the golden haired girl whispered something in her ear which made a faint blush appear on her face.

"K-K-Kiss the person you're in love with" she said with an apologetic look on her face.

Kaoru's eyes opened wide. He blushed and looked at the floor.

"I-I.." He started, but was cut off by the black haired girl.

"You have to fulfill the dare~" she said playfully.

The younger twin looked at his clenched fists, and swallowed. He turned his head towards his left and leaned in to Hikaru. With a completely red face he softly pecked his brother's lips. Then he pulled away a bit to see Hikaru's reaction. At first he looked surprised, and then he raised his right hand to touch his lips. Next he jumped on top of his twin and with a slight blush started to lick his neck. Kaoru closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"H-Hikaru.." He whimpered when the older brother rubbed his knee between Kaoru's legs.

The fangirls were going crazy, two of them had already fainted, and the rest watched closely with blushes on their faces.

Hikaru pecked Kaoru's lips and gently started to lick the bottom lip. The younger one slowly parted them and his brother's toungue slipped inside, which caused him to moan into the kiss.

With three fangirls fainted they slowly pulled away, panting. Kaoru blushed like crazy and his brother had a grin on his face. The girls who were awake still fangirlsqueaked. The rain had stopped so the twins went outside to prevent their ears from exploding.

When they went outside all of the fainted fangirls woke up from the sound of the door closing, still blushing from seeing their dreams coming true.

The blonde and the black haired girl went to the right corner and took down a camera.

"When did you put that up Patricia?!" Angelica asked astonished.

"When you, Hikaru and Kaoru went outside" she said with a smirk.

"Who cares?!" The black haired one shouted happily. "We freaking got that on tape! We're going to be rich!" They all jumped up and down in ecstasy, then gathered in a circle in the middle of the cottage. Putting their hands on top of eachothers' they screamed:

"Hikaru x Kaoru hitachiin fangirls, UNITE!"

**Please review if you liked it! It means much to me :D**


End file.
